HIMS
by goldleaves
Summary: Sequel to HOMS - it's almost valentines day and Harry and Ron don't know yet. There is someone who wants Draco for herself, meanwhile Luna and Seamus are getting along great... right? -NOW COMPLETED - sequel up - Revolution
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: _i don't own anything._

Author's Note: _Hello people... i hope you like this one. It's new!!!! Yay!!_

* * *

**HIMS**

Chapter 1: **Breakfast**

Dedicated to: _MutaghxBlaiseyum_

for letting me borrow your character!

* * *

For the males of the world, whether muggle or wizard, one day is the most fearsome in the world. Just the mention of it causes shivers of fear down their spine.

However… for the females of the world, that one-day is the greatest day of the year, the day that they can be open with their feelings.

Do you have a guess??

No… it's not Christmas… or Halloween… or Labour Day… JUST STOP GUESSING!!!

Anyway… the day that I am talking about is… Valentines Day!

And Like most schools in the world, Hogwarts was getting ready for that particular festival of fun. Boys… watch out!!!

In the great hall, on Friday the 13th, such an irony, at breakfast, Dumbledore stood from his place and looked over the hall. He was wearing pink and red and he had a twinkle in his eyes.

Normally people would be wary of said twinkle, but the girls were gushing over the next day, as the boys were… extremely pale and shaking.

He cleared his throat,

"Hello everyone"

they turned to face him.

"We have decided that as tomorrow is such a special day"

groans from the boys were heard, but they were quickly shushed by the murderous glares given by their special others.

"To get into the spirit of the holiday, we have made a new messaging system. All of you shall be issued with a piece of parchment. While writing on it and think of someone and the message will be sent to that person."

The hall erupted into murmurs,

"Thank you"

he sat down and watched two particular people… I think you all know who I mean.

As soon as Hermione got her piece of enchanted parchment she looked at the rules.

_

* * *

_

_**Rules of HIMS**_

Hogwarts Instant Messaging System.

_Do not use in any test or exams of any sorts_

_Do not use to Bully or maim a fellow student_

_Do not use to humiliate or bully a fellow student_

_Do not use to endanger a fellow students life in anyway._

Thank you.

* * *

She was cut from her thoughts when a message appeared on her parchment. It appeared letter by letter in golden ink and in flowing cursive writing.

* * *

_Hey Lioness…_

_How are you?_

_Isn't this a stupid idea??_

_From_

_Dragon._

* * *

As soon as she read the message it, She shook her head… she could tell who Draco was, by just the way he spoke not to mention their codenames for each other. She smiled slightly and wrote back.

* * *

_Hey_

_I am fine_

_It is a bit stupid, seeing as we are already together_

_How are you?_

_I miss you_

_From_

_Guess Who!_

* * *

With a small smile she stood and collected her books and then walked towards her first lesson of the day, Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting at his table and when he read Hermiones message he gave a small smile. A very small smile, the people around him could have just called it a twitch. But in truth it was a smile.

He thought over the two months that they had been together, and sighed inwardly. He hadn't been more happy ever. At night all he dreamed about was her. He had talked to his mother… she was the only one who knew their secret, and she had given him a knowing smile.

He still didn't understand what she had meant when she had said that he would know when the right time had come. He shrugged and continued with his meal. Until that is a message appeared on his parchment.

_

* * *

_

_Hello handsome._

_How are you today???_

_I love you,_

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

He shook his head, whoever this person was, they would be in for a rude awakening, he already loved someone else.

That was when he realized it… He was in love with Hermione Granger.

While Draco was going through this thought Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table reading a message sent to her by someone.

_

* * *

_

_Hello Luna,_

_You shine like the moon,_

_Your eyes shine like the stars._

_My love for you,_

_Is bigger than the world we live on_

_Love Seamus._

* * *

She gave a little giggle, Seamus was always sending her theses little poems… they weren't particularly good but she loved them

She got up and shot a smile towards Seamus before skipping off towards Divination.

* * *

Author's Note: _hello everyone... the next one is _**Defence Against The Dark Arts,** _this one is the first one, obviously, of my sequel to _**HOMS. **_if you haven't read that... i suggest that you do._

_i have decided to play a competition._

_the person who writes the 12th Review gets a dedication to them in the next chapter!_

_so don't forget to review._

_Thank You!_


	2. Defense Against The Dark Arts

Disclaimer: _me no own ::sobs:: you no sue ::high-fives:: we be friends ::passes cookies::_

**

* * *

**

**HIMS**

Chapter 2: **Defense Against The Dark Arts**

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

_xxgothicangelxx_

_my 12th reviewer_

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hallway towards her first lesson, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, when she came across Pansy, and her follower Millicent.

"Hey Mudblood" Pansy sneered. Years ago Hermione would have been upset by that comment, but now she just didn't care. So ignoring Pansy she walked by.

"Hey" Pansy cried as Hermione walked past her and tried to grab her arm, but instead she ended up on the floor, in pain.

Now, you might be asking why she was on the floor, but just think for a moment… yes, it was Ron. Who at that moment was shaking his hand around like he had just hit a wall, instead of Pansy's face.

With a smirk Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who had been by Ron at the time, walked off.

"Thanks Guys" Hermione said giving them a hug,

"It's okay" Harry said, Ron however just grunted and said,

"Next time you punch her… Merlin's Pants her head is hard"

"You're surprised?" Harry said dryly sending all three into fits of giggles.

They walked down the corridor, arms intertwined, and skipping all the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were so happy that at that time they were more happy and oblivious than Luna. Which was widely thought as impossible.

Meanwhile Draco was being stalked, I mean followed, by Millicent, who was now on mission-Watch-Drakie-poo-while-I-get-my-face-fixed, but in truth if she had asked anyone they would have replied about how better she looked.

Draco, had grown bored of talking to no-one, as Crabb and Goyle were both drooling about something, he decided to check his inbox.

* * *

Message Inbox **(3)**

1 unread message from- **Hermione**- Subject: **HELP ME!**

1 unread message from- **Dad**- Subject: **Your Mother**

1 unread message from- **Unknown**- Subject: **I love you**

* * *

Curios Draco pressed the message from the unknown sender

* * *

Dear Draco

I love you,

You should go out with me,

I won't stop until you're mine!

Lots of Love

Your Secret Admirer.

* * *

Draco was disturbed, what was he going to do? Shaking his head he deleted the message and moved onto the one his dad had sent.

* * *

Draco.

Your Mother, has badgered me endlessly to ask you whether you have any intentions towards anyone in your school.

She, being a woman, is quite persistent in knowing if she will soon be organising a wedding.

Draco gulped here, sure he loved Hermione, but marriage? Now???

Yours Sincerely,

Your Father.

P.S- I love you honey- Mum

* * *

He quickly moved onto the next message, it was from Hermione.

* * *

Hey Draco,

I think that Lavender has finally gone mad… she is singing- it might be good to note that it is currently 2 am, and Lavender CANT sing!

I would talk to you on HOMS but you're probably asleep, I just wanted to complain to someone, and all the others are asleep.

Lots Of Love

Hermione.

* * *

Shaking his head, and with a small smile on his lips he sat down in D.A.D.A.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Lockheart, who had unfortunately regained his memory, strode in wearing a bright baby pink robe.

"Now Class, today we'll be working on Page 166.. do the questions, that is all" He had seemingly forgotten that he had assigned them those questions every day for the past month and so they were finished.

Hermione being Extremely bored got out her hand-held, and her HIMS parchment, she placed the parchment on the table so that she could see it if someone sent her a message, before going to the Hogwarts Homepage.

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Online**

_A top class center of learning for magical students across the Uk_

**Home**

**Forums**

**Q&A**

**Parents Section.**

* * *

She pressed the Forums section and then scrolled down the list

* * *

**Professors Only**

**Gryffindors Roar!**

**Slytherins Rule**

**THE Ravenclaw Forum**

**Hufflepuff**

**H.O.C.L.M.B.**

* * *

She pressed the **H.O.C.L.M.B.** and then the **WE H8 LOCKH8RT** topic.

**

* * *

**

**Granger has logged on**

I –heart- Luna : Hey

Granger: Hey

Dragon: Mudblood

Granger: -pokes tongue-

Dragon: …

I –heart- Luna: as much as I like not doing anything, we need to learn something for our N.E.W.T.'s

Granger: I could lend you my notes… I've memorised everything

I -heart- Luna: Thanks Hermione

Dragon: What about me?

Granger: You called me a mudblood… so… No

I -heart- Luna: -pokes tongue-

* * *

Hermione looked up at the HIMS parchment and saw a message coming up

* * *

_Please?_

_D.M._

* * *

With a small smile she wrote back

* * *

_Okay._

_H.G_

* * *

She loved to tease Draco, as he would end up so stressed, but in the end she would always give in.

* * *

_Thank You_

_D.M._

* * *

This was one of the things that she loved about him, he was so kind to those who he loved and confided in.

* * *

_Your Welcome_

_H.G._

* * *

Draco looked at the hand-held once more, his lip was twitching as he tried to hide a smile.

* * *

Granger: Isn't he so boring

Dragon: Duh

I -heart- Luna: -nods-

Granger: We should get him kicked out

I -heart- Luna: HERMIONE???!!!!

Granger: what?

I -heart- Luna: I would have thought you would want to keep him,

Granger: NO WAY! I heard that all the teachers want him gone, but they cant as he has done nothing wrong

I -heart- Luna: Where did you hear that

Granger: That my irish friend is a secret.

**Granger has logged out**

I -heart- Luna: I hate it when she does that

Dragon: -nods-

* * *

Soon the bell went and they all rushed off towards their second lesson which was History Of Magic. With Draco silently wishing that he could keep awake and write down _some_ notes.

* * *

Author's Note: _I hope you like this one, and don't forget to _**R E V I E W** _, Isn't Seamus so sweet???_

_another competition for you..._

_the 29th reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them,_

_so _

_REVIEW!!!!_


	3. History Of Magic

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own anything sadly

**HIMS**

Chapter 3

**History Of Magic**

This chapter is dedicated to

_Mulan12356_

_My 29th Reviewer!_

* * *

Shona loved Blaise with all of her heart, and as she did she was of course obliged, through the secret girlfriends-have-to-be-friends-with-their-boyfriends-friends rule and so in doing this she had come to realize that Draco had a couple problems, they were:

1- He was being stalked by someone, she only knew this because he would constantly look over his shoulder looking to see if someone was following him

And

2- He was in Love with Hermione Granger… she wasn't surprised. In fact she had thought in their first year, at the sorting that they would do great together, but as nothing happened she gave up her idea… but seeing him stare at her with love in his eyes gave her hope.

She looked over to where Blaise sat, he was next to Draco. As if he felt her gaze he looked up and gave the smile that always made her heart failure.

They walked out of the class talking, Draco was quiet, and was in the front of their group, Shona separated from the others and headed towards Divination, while the others went to History Of Magic.

Once she was sitting in her customary chair she pulled out her hand-hold and logged on.

* * *

Shona: Hello?

Blaise: Hi Sweety!

Shona: Honey

Dragon: -gags-

Blaise: Sorry mate

Shona: Sorry

Dragon: -humph-

**LSB has logged on**

LSB : Hello

Shona: ???

LSB:It's Me… Harry

Dragon: What's with the name?

LSB: Hey Blaise… old pal

Blaise: Duuuude!

LSB: Remember that time… you know?

Blaise: I know… and then …

LSB: I know!!!!

Dragon: Ooooooookay????

Blaise: Sorry

**RWRTW! Has logged on**

LSB:Ron!!!

RWRTW: Harry!!!

LSB: Ahhhhh…..

RWRTW: hhhhhhhhhhh….

LSB: Spiiiiii….

RWRTW:….. dddddeeeerrrrrssss!!!!!!

LSB: HA …. LOL!

RWRTW: I hate that bloody spider

LSB: RON… Aragog's dead!

RWRTW: So? He still tried to kill me!

LSB: -shakes head-

Dragon: Is this one of your adventures?

LSB: Yep!

* * *

Draco shook his head and looked up from his handheld to see that Hermione was dutifully writing her notes, with a small smile he proceeded to do so, not noticing that someone in the class was looking at him.

The bell went and he stood and stuffed everything in his bag, as he did so he forgot to place his hand-held in his bag.

Draco walked down the hallway unaware that he had indeed forgotten his hand-held as someone quickly slipped into the now empty room and grabbed it her long blood red fingernails scratching it's surface slightly.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so so so so SO sorry that this is so late, i had swine flu and so i felt like a load of dragon shit!! i have to tell you that i wont be able to update this weekend as i am going to the BIG GIG with Guides, in London... you can find more information on my homepage, the link is on my profile. I should upload it on either Monday or Tuesday!

Author's Competition(s):

**My first competition is****-** the 50th reviewer gets a one-shot dedicated to them, that is a spin off from this story/stories.

**My second competition is-** the 60th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them

**and my third and final competition is-** the person who can tell me what LSB and RWRTW mean they will get a mention in the next chapter

_Don't forget to Review!!!!!_

Ciao!!


	4. Potions

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own anything sadly

**HIMS**

Chapter 4

**Potions **

This chapter is dedicated to

_Mulan12356_

_My 60th Reviewer!_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Potions, her books laid opoen in front of her, a quill was writing notes at an incredible speed. She had her hand-held laid out in front of her and she waited for Draco to message her, but he didn't.

She couldn't see him from where she sat because of the smoke that was coming off of Neville, how on earth did he manage to catch himself on fire by only writing notes? maybe she would never know. With a shrug she returned back to the neat words that were formed on the page in front of her.

She looked up and saw that Professor Snape had suddenly disappeared into his rooms, more often called 'THE LAIR' (insert scary music) so as she became more worried she sent Draco a message,

* * *

_'Draco... are you okay?? I haven't talked to you in a while now and i was wondering if i had done something wrong. What did i do??? _

_Lots of Love _

_Hermione._

_x'_

_

* * *

_

In the dark corner of the class, a girl let her mid-length black hair fall over Draco's hand-held as she opened the inbox and read the message. At first her blue eyes opened in shock before narrowing as she sneered silently at it, and so with her blood-red nails she typed back a reply.

* * *

_'Mudblood... We are over! I just wanted you to know that i dont love you, in fact i never have and so i would appreciate if you would stop dirtying my inbox with your foul Mudblood messages_

_Yours Superior_

_Draco X. Malfoy'_

* * *

As Hermione read the message she felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She felt a frighteningly cold numbness deep with in her bones and she felt tears in her eyes but she did not cry. She refused to show him tears. That was something she would never do, she hated him. She hated him with all of her broken heart and nothing would change that.

She stuffed her hand-held and parchment into her bag and lifted the spell off of her quill and began hand-writing notes as Snape had now re-entered the classroom and somehow distinguished Neville.

As she worked, trying to keep her mind off of Draco, a message came up on the enchanted parchment but she unfortunately didn't see it and so she missed one of the most important note she had ever gotten.

* * *

_Hermione..._

_I think i love you._

_Please tell me what you feel_

_Draco_

_X_

* * *

She smiled as she saw the Granger girl crumple in defeat and anger. After managing to trip Goyle into Neville who reignited, she slipped Draco back his hand-held before sending Draco a message from Granger through the enchanted Parchment.

* * *

_You think i loved you???_

_you rodent..._

_you are the most despicable creature on earth and i hate you,_

_i was just messing around with you_

_dont speak to me ever again_

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

Authors Note: Congratulations to **Embzy** and **xxgothicangelxx **for guessing that RWRTW means Ron Weasley Rules The World!! But so far no-one has guessed correctly what LSB means so that competition is still running.

Congratulations to **Background Music ** for being the 50th Reviewer, your prize shall be up soon. You have won: a one-shot about Snape and his 'Dumbledore Phase' if you dont understand read **HOMS. **it should be up soon.

**I have 2 new competitions for you people:**

1- Who is the girl that is splitting Hermione and Draco Up??? can you guess??- if you guess correctly you will also win a one-shot.

2- The 81st Reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them.

Ciao.

**P.S**. - go to my profile and then to my homepage to get more information on updates and other stuff


	5. Lunch

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like i am J.K. Rowling????

**A/N:** READ NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!!!!

**Congratulations to the:**

**81**_st__ reviewer, also known as _**Lax is Love**

**100**_th__ reviewer, also known as _**Sullie Bee**

**CHRISTMAS DAY SPECIAL!!!!!!!**

**Lunch…**

(Of broken hearts)

* * *

Hermione was broken, her heart was cold, shattered and numb, she couldn't feel anything, she could only faintly hear the voices of others in the room filing out around her, and the voices of Harry and Ron arguing over Quidditch, it was if she was underwater and they were all far away.

She blindly followed them, not caring as she passed Slytherins who were taunting her, laughing at her, as if they knew about how Draco had been using her, she ignored them, walked past them and into the great hall and sat, looking around she saw all the happy and cheerful faces and her heart panged, she was once like them, feeling the urge to cry she swiftly pulled a book out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of her.

She looked at the cover for a moment until her eyes registered what the gold lettering on the faded leather-backed book said '_The Uses Of Mermaid Blood in Herbology'_ with a small shrug she opened it and began to read, she started from chapter one and she read, she read everything using her supreme brain power to understand it all, doing whatever she could to ignore those around her, to ignore the piercing hateful silver gaze from the Slytherin table, she did so well in this objective that she didn't notice Harry and Ron look at her with looks of wry amusement on their faces, while saying at the same time,

"Same Old Hermione"

She read the book so fast, that when she closed the thick book lunch wasn't half over, with a sigh she placed it in the customary empty place beside her, and grabbed a piece of toast and started to butter it and add jam on top.

As she was doing this Neville came to sit next to her,

"Hey Hermione"

She looked up and gave a small smile, even if she was angry or upset, Neville was the type of person that could make anyone smile.

"Hey Neville"

"I was wondering…if… I could borrow this?" he asked pointing to the book that he had placed on his lap as he sat down,

"Sure, you'll probably find it more useful than I would"

"Thanks Hermione" and with an awkward one-armed hug he bolted out of his seat and went towards the Gryffindor common room where there was a comfortable chair and a toad waiting for him.

After buttering another piece of toast she stood and said while putting her bag over her shoulder,

"I'm going to the library guys"

"Okay"

"Bye" came the yells as she walked out of the hall, looking forward all the time, with a forced smile on her lips.

* * *

Draco was fuming, how dare she play him like that? He loved her, but it turned out it was all a game, of course, why else would she come near him? Just to play with his emotions and make him sore, why else would SHE the Gryffindor princess ever go out with him?

He stood at the corner of the hallways, and waited, the other Slytherins noticing his mood flocked towards him hoping to gain favour, all he did was nod and silently encouraged them in their taunting of HER, She walked past him, not saying anything, not looking at anyone, seemingly unawares of him glaring and of the jeers of his followers.

He grew bored of standing there, so without even a single nod he walked off and allowed the others to run after him like lost puppies, sitting down at his customary spot he glared at everyone around him and they all looked away, they could tell that it was one of those days, the type of days when no-one should look at him or even speak to him, or better yet no one should even go near him.

He turned his glare towards the Gryffindor table, there she was, sitting there, her face hidden from his view by a huge faded dark blue leather backed book, he could see her curly hair was spilling around her, like a waterfall, and that she hadn't eaten a thing.

As he continued to look at her, his mind began to curse her, he hated her, and yet he loved her, he didn't know how but somehow she had managed to steal his heart, and she held it in her palm and now she was crushing it slowly. He hated her for that, he despised her for that.

SHE would no doubt tell Potty and Weasel about what he had said, and they would laugh, and he would be made a fool out of, SHE would look up any minute and turn to her friends and say 'He though that I loved him' and they would laugh, clap her on the back and say, 'Good on you, Hermione' before turning to laugh at him.

He watched as she put the book down, at her side and began to eat a piece of toast, he watched as she talked with the others, and he watched as Neville sat down beside her and as SHE turned to him and smiled.

SHE was smiling at Longbottom… Longbottom of all people… why him??? Without realizing it he started to clench his fists until they turned white, but he didn't care about the pain, or the weird numbing feeling that was spreading up his arms.

He watched as she said goodbye to the others and left the room, a piece of toast in her hand and her bag over her shoulder, where was she going??? He HAD to know, so without a goodbye, for he rarely ever said goodbye anyway he stood and made his way out of the hall, discreetly, once he had left the hall he noticed that his hands were indeed white and he released them, allowing blood to rush into his fingers and causing him to his under his breath.

She was going to the library, typical. He watched as she sat there, her bag on the chair next to her and an assortment of books in front of her, as it was the day before Valentines Day, how he hated that day now, they had the afternoon off of lessons, and so he guessed that SHE would be here for the rest of the day.

How could she have done something like that and then be so unaffected, so normal afterwards, didn't she feel anything when he kissed her, didn't she feel anything… anything at all, or was it all fake? a trick? A lie? Had he meant so little to her that she could toy with his emotions and destroy him?

He would have his revenge, somehow… he would get his back on Hermione J. Granger and she would know exactly how he felt.

* * *

She watched them out of the corner of her eyes, her black hair covering her face, and her blood red nail clawing into the book's cover, she didn't care what the book was about, for she wasn't really paying attention.

She watched with grim satisfaction as she saw a few tears fall down Hermione's cheek, but she wiped them away very quickly, and she watched Draco as his face turned murderous from his hiding spot and he stormed away.

Closing the book, which turned out to be '_An Encyclopaedia of Witches in 14__th__ Century Rural Africa'_ she stood and shaking the dust that coated everything in the library, from her Gryffindor uniform, and grabbing her bag she walked past Hermione while saying,

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione looked up at her, confused for a moment before saying softly,

"Hey… are you going to the Valentines Ball tomorrow?"

"No… no-one's asked me" yet.

"Oh…"

"Well, Bye then Hermione"

"Bye"

And she sauntered out of the Library with a grin that could match a Cheshire cats' on her face, un-noticed to her Neville and Shona, who were bent over the book that Hermione had given Neville, as they were partners in Herbology, had been watching the whole scene with interest.

* * *

**Well then people, i know that this chapter is a different format from the others, and so will the next one, but i hope you like it, for there is a reason to my madness. I have decided that this one is now about halfway finished and so will be a chapter or so shorter than the last one, but no fear, as well as there being one-shots for the 50th Reviewer (**12:28, 28th December, Greenwich time zone**) and the 100th Reviewer (**TBD**) there will also be a third part, oh yes! that is right!**

**AND on top of that i am also planning to do **_"_**'AN ENCYCLOPAEDIA OF HOMS'**_ and other related stories"_ **It will have information about all three stories, all the one-shots, the books in it, and other random stuff, so look out for it.**

**I really cant believe that we have reached 100 reviews, in only 4 chapters, and 1 notice!!! Hurrah!!! congratulations to us!!!! give yourself a round of applause!!!**

**People, don't forget that there is still the Harry Potter Awards Competition, for you to take part in, nominating ends on January 15th, you can nominate any completed stories from the Harry Potter fandom, here on fanficion, for a prize, come on.... i started it in August and i am really disappointed that not many have bothered to nominate anything!**

**I have an incentive, all those who nominate a story gets.... .... .... .... ummm.... i will..... write a 700 word story about anything, In the Harry Potter World, at any rating, with any pairing. That means if 10 people vote you get 10 stories to read, it could be from my AU universe or from the canon universe.**

**I am promising to spend months if i have to, at my computer writing stories for you lot about whatever you want... go on... NOMINATE stories... GO!!! there is a link on my profile!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!**

**All you need to do, when Nominating is put, after you put which story you want to go through, in brackets like this - (**IAM A HOMS READER AND PROUD OF IT!**) And then i will know who to write a story for!!!**

**I have a couple competitions for you-**

1- The 120th Reviewer gets a chapter dedication

2- The Person who guesses who the Villaness is gets a One-Shot

3- The Person who can tell me what LSB means gets a mention

4- The 150th reviewer gets information about the upcoming third part to the HOMS Series!!!

**So Dont forget to take part!!!**

_Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley_

_Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_


	6. Letters

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like i am J.K. Rowling????

**A/N:** READ NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!!!!

**Congratulations to the:**

**120TH**_ reviewer, a.k.a. _**Lumissne**

**and a special dedication to:**

_dramionefan18, who FINALLY realized that LSB stands for Lightning Scar Boy!!!!_

**NEW YEARS DAY SPECIAL!!!!**

x-x

**Letters**

x-x

* * *

Luna loved Seamus. That was simple. How could she not, when he could make her laugh with a smile, could make her smile even if she had been in the deepest pools of sadness, he was her shining light, her anchor and she loved him with all of her heart.

But there was also space in her heart for one other person, her father. He had looked over her all of her life, even when he was grieving for her mother, he was still there, he was the stone in which she was tied to, he was he comfort and dark nights when she would wake up crying, he would hug her and kiss her hair softly before softly singing their song.

And so when the day came that both of her loves started to pull on her she was worried. Her love was like a rope connecting her to Seamus, and connecting her to her father, and so when she got that letter it seemed that suddenly the rope felt taut. As if she had tried to run away from both of them and they were pulling her back.

It all started that morning at breakfast, when her father's owl had dropped the usual bright yellow envelope in to her year mates toast, as usual. They had all gotten used to it and so every morning, Alicia would refuse to butter her toast, and instead would sip her orange juice, until Luna's owl came.

She opened the letter, after sharing a smile with Alicia, and read her father's elegant cursive script.

* * *

_Dear Luna._

_My dear, i know that this may not be the opportune time, well at least for your academic career, but i simply must tell you something. I have recently, as you may well know, been researching the existance, habits and life cycles of the Kiririenkle Fire Nosed Vartinog. and I have finally gained evidence that there are some in existance in Romania. At the dragon reserve, just as we thought._

_I know that you may wish to stay where you are, with that boy. What was his name??? Semus.. Samus... Seamus... something like that, but i must insist that you come with me. I know that you would be delighted in coming and i do wish that i am not messing up your plans for you._

_But it is simply impossible for me to go and study these fascinating creatures without you, for you are like your mother in that you discover secrets about things that i can not._

_Love your father._

_P.S. Oh and before i forget, my child, there is a time limit on our being able to study these creatures there, i have been employed by the Ministry of Magic to make sure that these creatures are safe, to do a study on them and to bring some back for breeding. I have been given funding and some 'scientists' to look over. They have given permission for me to take you._

_But i am afraid that you will have to leave tonight, at midnight. For that is when i have arranged with Dumbledore to pick you up,, and from there we will go to our accommodation in Romania. i know that this is last minute, but i only found out this morning, and we have been oredered by the minister himself to go immediately._

_I am sorry for any distress this may cause._

_Yours Sincerley_

_Xenophilious Lovegood_

_

* * *

  
_

She was torn... what should she do??? she knew that she had to go, she HAD to, she needed to see the specimens in person so as to understand them, and she was the only one, apart from her father, who could understand his notes, and so would have to teach some of his helpers to do so, but even if she did that, she would still be needed.

With a sigh she stood, placing her letter in her bag, and left the hall with Seamus, her mind filled with questions and worries.

* * *

At lunch she looked up from her food to see Seamus looking at her curiously, he was probably wondering why she had decided to sit away from him, unlike joining him for lunch like she normally did.

She had been thinking all day and she finally knew what she had to do, she had to break up with him, and though it saddened her to do so, shse quickly walked out of the great hall, while Seamus was distracted in the annual Gryffindor Boys 13th Of February Food Fight, which had since it's creation spread to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Tables, as well as some of the teachers, who knew it would be unwise to stop the fight, who threw the random piece of food conspicuousnessly.

She quickly ran to the Owlery and there got out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink and she wrote.

* * *

She looked back at Professor Dumbledore and gave him a small smile before grabbing her fathers arm and taking her place in the fire place to be encircled in the green flames.

Over in the Gryffindor tower, in the Seventh Year's Dorms, sitting on a bed with the curtains drawn sat Seamus, the letter already fallen to the soft material that covered his bed, his tears mingling with hers on the soft parchment, slightly blurring the words which she had written, blurring the words that were breaking his heart.

* * *

_Dear Seamus._

_3rd Bed on the right,_

_7th Year Dorms,_

_Gryffindor Tower._

_In my life there have been certain people that have made me truly happy, and who have made me smile and feel something deep within my soul, you might call this joy... but i have another name for it._

_There has been my father, he care for me, he was the stepping stone of my life, always there, always urging me to go further to be who i truly am but always being stable in case i needed to step back into his arms for reassurance._

_My father was there when my mother died, and he held me tight and whispered into my ears stories about magic and muggles and of creatures such as FlutterBy Gemminete Butterflies and JiJungulan Marmaroths. he helped to create the person who i am today, and i love him for that._

_Then there was my first true friends here at Hogwarts; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and everyone else in the D.A., they accepted me, they became my second family, helped me when i was down and they taught me how to defend myself and i am eternally thankful for that. as because of them i was able to survive the torture i went through last year, when for that week that i was in Bellatrix's Dungeons i never gave in, i never caved and i grew stronger._

_I haven't talked about that time much, as it holds much fear for me, but you helped me to break that shell, and that leads me on to you._

_You Seamus, You... i love you, i do, you are my anchor, you let my sails be filled with wonder and curiosity but you keep me from flying away into danger, you protect me and i thank you for that, and i am true when i say i love you, for i do. But i am not ready to love or be loved in such a way that i would like to be. For though i may wish it with all my heart, i am not ready... my soul says "not yet" and so with deep regret i must say this to you._

_We have to end, i am now worthy of your love, i know im not, you could be so much happier with someone who IS ready to love you, but that is not me. please, i know that this is selfish of me, but can you do one last thing for me, one last favour, one last promise._

_When you next see me, dont say anything, dont demand anything of me, but also dont hate me, or try to get me back through making me jealous... we just weren't meant to be, and for that i am sorry._

_I am so sorry,_

_Please forgive me,_

_and please do as i asked... it would be better for all of us in the long run._

_Yours No More_

_Luna Lovegood._

_The Owlery,_

_Hogwarts._

* * *

**I truly expect for you lot to write reviews telling me how much you hate me, and i deserve it... i do, and i am so so so so so so sorry, please forgive me!!!!!!!! but it is necessary for the sequel to this.**

**And to do with that there is only 2 more chapters and then the Epilogue and THEN the sequel comes... i know that this one is much shorter, but i have it all planned out, and i have also planned to do a One-Shot about Luna's time in Romania very soon. so please dont hate me... please.... PLEASE!**

**I dont know when the next one will be up as i have a very busy weekend and than school starts again! ::cries:: but no worries i WILL be updating for this story... **

**AND on top of that i am also planning to do **_"_**'AN ENCYCLOPAEDIA OF HOMS'**_ and other related stories"_ **It will have information about all three stories, all the one-shots, the books in it, and other random stuff, so look out for it.**

**I really cant believe that we have reached over 100 reviews, in only 5 chapters, and 1 notice!!! Hurrah!!! congratulations to us!!!! give yourself a round of applause!!!**

**People, don't forget that there is still the Harry Potter Awards Competition, for you to take part in, nominating ends on January 15th, you can nominate any completed stories from the Harry Potter fandom, here on fanficion, for a prize, come on.... i started it in August and i am really disappointed that not many have bothered to nominate anything!**

**I have an incentive, all those who nominate a story gets.... .... .... .... ummm.... i will..... write a 700 word story about anything, In the Harry Potter World, at any rating, with any pairing. That means if 10 people vote you get 10 stories to read, it could be from my AU universe or from the canon universe.**

**I am promising to spend months if i have to, at my computer writing stories for you lot about whatever you want... go on... NOMINATE stories... GO!!! there is a link on my profile!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!**

**All you need to do, when Nominating is put, after you put which story you want to go through, in brackets like this - (**I AM A HOMS READER AND PROUD OF IT!**) And then i will know who to write a story for!!!**

**I have a couple competitions for you-**

1- The 145th Reviewer gets a chapter dedication

2- The Person who guesses who the Villaness is gets a One-Shot

3- The 150th reviewer gets information about the upcoming third part to the HOMS Series!!!

**So Dont forget to take part!!!**

_Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley_

_Have a very Happy New Year!_

_G0 2010!!!_


	7. Pain

**I am sort of sad... the last chapter didnt get near as many reviews as i had wanted... and i was going to wait longer, but then i realized that by doing that i would be very mean, so this chapter will have no dedication :( to redeem yourselves, as well as getting a prize and a quick update i want you lot to do me a SMALL favour (or two)**

**1. Review... please!!!!**

**2. Vote for the Harry Potter Awards (come on!)**

**Now that i've finished lecturing you, i'll carry on with the story:**

**Chapter 7:**

Pain.

* * *

Pain is a thing eternal, well sometimes it can be, sometimes it can destroy someone and make them weak and vunerable. But for Draco Malfoy, it was different. Pain was a thing that would do his biding and would make him stronger, he would be the master of his pain and the bringer about of others. He had given his heart and soul towards one being... Hermione Granger, and she had destroyed it, she had manipulated it and caused it to shatter and turn to dust.

There was just a shadow inside of him, looming, dangerous.. consuming. He could feel the numbness spreading... stifling his emotions, and you would think that he would embrace it, but he threw it off, battling it with pure anger and pain, to get revenge and retribution for what she had done to him.

He watched her as she silently moved along the corridor, remembering how it was like to stand next to her, feel her hair through his fingers and feel her laughter vibrating through their arms as well as hearing it. It brought a flash of pain forward once more and he once again subdued it. She was climbing up the grand-stairs. The whole place was dark and almost everyone else was asleep and he was watching her.

* * *

Pain is a thing condemning, well for most it is. Sometimes it can crush people down and make them crazy or mad, but for others; such as Seamus Finnigan, it made him cry, it made him hurt and it made him feel a pang of sheer terror and panic and loneliness as he read the letter that Luna had left him, and had sent him in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think... his whole presence was breaking and he was crumbling.

He called out for her silently, as he reached under his bed and pulled out the letters that she had sent him over the fortnight, there were 7, some were happy and full of love and others were angry or sad, but they were a glimpse of her, and as he clutched them to his chest he let the tears that had been threatening to spill, roll down his face, as he thought about their time together while hidden from any gaze from his over-attentive room mates, one of whom , a mister Harry Potter, was half-awake and listening to the distressed movements of Seamus.

* * *

Pain is a thing regenerating. It makes people stronger, weaker, vulnerable or even more defensive. It changes people in ways they never thought and that is what happened to Hermione. When she started the year, she never thought that she would be falling in love with Draco Malfoy by the time that Valentines Day came around. She would never have thought that he would have kissed her, or that she would have liked it.

She would also never have thought that he would have been using her, for a bet or something like that... she had thought, even before the war, that he wasn't completely evil. but now she knew that for once in her life, she was wrong... he was like the devil itself, not caring.... heartless. But she would show him... she wouldn't allow him to see that she was in pain, she would be strong, just to annoy him, she would spend more time with Harry and Ron, as she had been somewhat avoiding them, and she feared that they had begun to notice.

She would make him want her, but in a subtle way, the sort of constantly being in the background, being unattainable, aloof, constantly with Harry and Ron, and she would make him want her, and she would ignore him... crush him with the shake of her head and walk off.

* * *

Pain is a thing that changes and consumes and most of all, it is a poison that needs to be drawn from a wound, it needs to be removed before the essence of a person is completely gone and all that is left is a shell, a shadow.

* * *

**Is anyone watching the opening ceremony for the Winter Olympics? I am... who are you rooting for? tell me in your review.**

**GO AUSTRALIA**

**Auzzie, Auzzie, Auzzie... Oi, Oi, Oi**

**Auzzie... Oi,**

**Auzzie... Oi**

**Auzzie, Auzzie, Auzzie...**


	8. Exclamations!

**congratulations to **bubblygrl525** (150th Reviewer) who has won a one-shot about Luna after she leaves Hogwarts and goes to Romania.... ooohhh, aren't you lucky? and this chapter is dedicated to.... ::drumroll:: **were-wolfe cupcake** for being the 145th reviewer!!! woot! i am also proud to say that this is the last proper chapter before the Epilogue... and then da da!!!! there will be another sequel and then its all over :(, but dont worry that is a long way away.**

**I have a competition for everyone, what should i call the next part of the series? It will be set towards the end of the school year (graduation time) and certain pairings might get back together and some might not... here is the summery that i have ready for it:**

_The year is drawing to a close and everything is alright, apart from a few broken hearts... but what will happen when someone unexpected shows up and two meddlesome boys decide to interfere with the lives of two others?_

**So... tell me what you think... and what ideas that you have for a title... thank you.**

**here's the chapter:**

**Chapter 9:**

Exclamations

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"What's wrong with Hermione?"

Harry turned to look at where their bushy haired friend was sitting and frowned at the sight of her blood-shot eyes that were staring out into space instead of at the book that was carelessly strewn across her lap, which in itself was something to be worried about

"I don't know"

"You don't know what?" asked Ginny as she sat down on the other side of Harry,

"What's wrong with Hermione? She seemed so happy yesterday and then she disappeared and turned up this morning looking like this" he said waving generally in her direction, despite the fact that she was on the other side of the room they were speaking in whispers.

"Guess what i heard from Neville?" Ginny said flipping her hair out of her face and leaning onto her elbows,

"What?"

"Neville said that he and Shona..."

"A girl from Slytherin, she's his partner in Herbology... anyway, he said that they were in the Library when Hermione walked in crying and then Malfoy walked in a couple of moments later and watched her the whole time that Neville was there"

"Malfoy?"

"That's not all... then Parvati Patil walked in and she was grinning at Hermione like she had caused her to cry or something"

"Parvati?"

Ginny nodded,

"Yeah, the only way you can tell the difference is that Padma wears blue nail polish and Parvati wears red even though Padma is the one in Gryffindor, it must be one of those weird twin things"

"So what you're saying is...?" Ron asked

"It's so simple... Hermione was going out with Draco, but then Parvati broke them up"

"What?" both boys exclaimed.

"God... and i wonder how these lot survived six years with Voldemort" she muttered shaking her head she stood and walked up to the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione was going out with Draco?

* * *

**I know its short... but review people... review!!! REVIEW!**


	9. Epilogue : The Valentines Ball

**Here is the epilogue to HIMS. ta da! it's finished!!! woot! the sequel (which so far has no name) will not be started until after my exams in July, because everything is so crazy here, i know that it is a long time away, but between now and then all that i can work on is little drabbles and such, this is the time to put me on Author Alert because then you will know the instant that i add the sequel.**

**I know that Parvati is in Gryffindor and Padma is in Ravenclaw in canon but there is a purpose to my madness, if you want to know why i swapped them around visit my run-along piece 'An Encyclopaedia of the Modern World' all the information you need will be in there, eventually, but not quite yet as i have only just started that, but it will be in there!**

**The current competition is to help me choose the name for the sequel, here is the summary, i just need a name:**

_The year is drawing to a close and everything is alright, apart from a few broken hearts... but what will happen when someone unexpected shows up and two meddlesome boys decide to interfere with the lives of two others?_

**This chapter has no dedication, because it is not a proper chapter, and is in fact an epilogue, sooo.... enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 10:**

**EPILOGUE:**

The Valentines Ball

* * *

This was an annual occurrence at Hogwarts, every year on that day girls would be gushing and spending hours in front of a mirror. While they did that the men of the castle would be hiding with in their dormitories or if it was raining, like it was that year, on the quidditch pitch, where it was all muddy and there was no possible way that any of the girls would risk getting wet or muddy.

Draco was at that moment sitting in the Slytherin bleachers, his broom lying carelessly next to him, he hadn't slept at all that night and so he was more irritable than ever, every time he had closed his eyes all that he could see was her face, smiling and laughing as everyone around them jeered at him.

He hated it, he hated the way that she made him feel important and then the next moment he was filth... something to walk over and to laugh at.

That was why after breakfast he had walked up to Parvati, or was it now Padma? he didn't know everything had gotten weird when it turned out that the twins had been mixed up in birth, that was why even now the two girls were hardly ever speaking to any one but themselves.

Now he remembered... he walked up to Parvati (the old Padma) he could tell the difference because she was in Ravenclaw robes, and he asked her out, un-surprisingly enough she squealed and said yeas before rushing off to get a dress to wear from the Gryffindor Patil.

The only reason why he was going with her was because it would be the best opportunity to show Granger that he didn't care about her at all.

* * *

That night as Parvati was inwardly grinning over the fact that with the help of her twin she had gotten the man that she had wanted, Padma was now dancing with Justin Finch-Fletchley, her long time boyfriend.

Anyway, as Parvati was gloating Draco was scanning the room for Hermione so he could show that he didn't care but he couldn't see her at all, what he did see however was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter at a table, with their dates talking, however both boys were staring daggers into their backs and the girls were trying to sub-due them.

Why they were wanting to kill him, he honestly didn't care... because inside he was dead already.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Woot... people, can you do me the big favour of reviewing, i want to get over 9 reviews, because that would mean that this story would have more reviews than HOMS. please.... please....**

**show how much you love HIMS and review.**

**thank you**

**(hey that ryhmes)**


	10. Thank You For Reading, Sequel Info

**Hello ... if your name is not on any of the lists ... i am sorry.**

**A BIG Thank You for reviewing:**

Enoraa

**CatastrophicAmour**

_Jasmine_

roargirl

xoxoNateJennyxoxo

**Connie 101**

_Dream of the Night_

voldyismyfather

bubblygrl525

**Butterfly of My heart**

_Sullie Bee_

Avanell

Silver-Angelic-Lilly

**murtaghxblaiseyum**

_Puzzsta_

LadyNatsuMalfoy

patie

**BackgroundMusic**

_kaydence malfoy_

lilsweetypye

werewolfe-cupcake

**RosalieandJacob**

_VampireLover2009_

HSCswimmer

missygrace101

**Lax is Love**

_TheFreakyFairyFiction_

Christina Wolfe

Lumissne

**Falling from dreams**

_Shyrazie_

Lucy

x-hermalfoy

**dramionefan18**

_Maxride05_

Renesmee_Hale

Jessi

**Conterra-San**

_dearmanica_

Swingtop

Rose Eleanor Shultz

**Sky Sailor**

_lady in blue_

Weasley-Basher

xxgothicangelxx

**KatieMalfoyx**

_Little ray of GloomShine_

lizzielou

Wordbird 101

**Embzy**

_XLoveKillsSlowlyX_

Kiss of the Shadow

2random4words

**SexyHexyTokioHotel**

_bloodshadows_

impish artimis

hp-twilight-girl

**NarniaPrincess12**

_Morgan_

InsufferableKnowItAll61093

witchluvvampire

**anonomouse**

_jenniluz_

silver5866

vamp-gal

**theladyisatiger**

_A.C. Storm_

Choppy1993

DmsilAngel103

**betrothed-to-a-ferret**

_AslanForeverxxx_

shatteredhalo

DarknessIsMySanctuary

**YouDidn'tSeeAnything000**

_Luckyli_

Rebecca

* * *

**I would like to give an EXTRA special thank, and a round of applause to:**

voldyismyfather

murtaghxblaiseyum

Sullie Bee

**AND**

Puzzsta

* * *

**The sequel - HAMS -is OUT NOW!!! - go read it - review it and thank you **


	11. IMPORTANT please read

**Important Note:**

There has been some confusion about HAMS.

Yes, It's been uploaded, but I've recently changed it's name to Revolution.

I am so sorry about the confusion.

forgive me?


End file.
